Within Your Crosshairs
by SnowDokuro-chan
Summary: A Team Fortress 2 Fanfic - SniperxOC Based. Is rated T for now, but will probably be changed if cussing/more mature things start to happen... Maybe, Maybe not. What happens if a certain new BLU becomes distracted during the feud with a certain RED...?
1. Chapter 1  Main Summary, Summing Up

**:Author's****Note:****-****This ****is ****my ****first ****fanfiction ; ****kind ****of, ****due ****to ****the ****fact ****I ****don't ****think ****RPing ****for ****roughly ****a ****year ****and ****a ****half ****counts. ****Anyway, ****since ****it's ****my ****first ****fic, ****don't ****go ****bashin' ****on ****me. ****If ****you ****do, ****then ****you ****do.****I ****don't ****give ****a ****crap.****You ****have ****your ****opinions ,****I ****have ****mine. Yes**, **this ****is ****a ****small ****summary ****of ****what's ****to ****come. ****Deal ****with ****it!****I'm ****sick ****currently ****so ****the ****next ****chapter, ****an ****actual ****one, ****may ****pop ****up ****sooner ****than ****y'all ****think!**

**I** **only ****own ****my ****OC****-****The ****Ranger ****Class. ****The ****rest****of ****Team ****Fortress ****2 ****is ****owned ****by****Valve.**

_Mission __Begins __in __Ten __Seconds..!_

That bloody annoying voice, the Administrator of us all. She was a pain in the arse, she knew that; but the rest of the group had to deal with it. The BLU Team - Builder's League United. That was the group towards the East Side. And then there was the opposing team, RED - Reliable Excavation Demolition. They had been living this long, long feud for way too long. Just recently though, that same old cycle had been brought to a sudden stop. For the BLU-Team had gotten themselves a new member, after months of nagging the Administrator for permission to carry out this.. plan.

_Five..._

They had a trick up their sleeves...

_Four..._

They had a new member, a 10th Class.. A Female-Class...

_Three..._

She was fast, she was skilled, she was just an extra to see if the girls could bring as much kick to the battle as the guys..

_Two..._

Now it was time to see if this Ranger-Class, this FEMALE, if she could bring back that punch that BLU needed, that is..

_ONE..!_

If she didn't become distracted with a certain RED Member...


	2. Chapter 2 A Bloke and Sheliah

**::Author's Note::  
>I saw that a few of you who have read this really liked the intro to the actual story. It makes me happy to see that my work is getting somewhere... for a rough start. Anyway Enjoy!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything else but my OC - The Ranger Class - Alice Berton and this Fanfiction/Fanfic Idea.**

**Everything else Team Fortress 2 related belongs to Valve.**

It was a relatively fine day.. The mission had just begun however: The usual capture point issues. Points A, and B were both unlocked, at least that's what was told to the teams by the Administrator.. wherever she was hiding. Demomen, Heavies, and Soldiers were out first; guns in the air, screaming like maniacs.. or at least were sometimes acting more provocative to drag the attention away from the Scouts who were running and dashing ahead to secure the points.

"Come on! Hit me!"

Not the best choice of words for a Demoman who was standing out in the open, but it was typical of their nature... Being the loud, black-Scottish Cyclopes they all were. This definitely drew away the RED's from the BLU-base's doors, allowing more back up to advance outside. Within the shelter of the base though, the newest little recruit was gathering her nerves... Preparing herself for her first fight with her team.

"You ready, Frauline..?"

The familiarity of the Medic's voice calmed the girl, as she strapped on a AK-47 to her side. The little twerp had become adjusted to the new "family" she had been assigned to, given to. The BLU-Team, too, had welcomed the little newcomer to their fight; treating her like a sibling, a family member, a team member. "I'll be fine, Fritz. You best be getting out there to heal a Heavy or something.. They need Medics more than the other members of the team. They're our source of firepower!" The new class laughed, shaking her head as the Medic rose to prepare himself for battle. "Ah.. You are right. V'ell I shall be going then!" He gave her that usual bow before dashing off behind a now spawned Heavy; who was screaming at the top of his Russian-lungs by the way.

"ME KILL SCOUT!"

That was a usual occurrence too... The usual mockery between teams. The usual name calling, the usual blood-splatter, the usual death count, the usual- "Oi! Sheliah! Get off your silly arse and help out already!" -The usual that. The BLU-Team's Sniper had taken the Ranger, the Female-Class of the group, under his wing. Teaching her the ropes, showing her around the base; and most importantly, preparing her for this fight. "Alright! Alright, Mr. Mundy! I get it!" Alice waved a gloved hand as she grabbed her AK-47 and ran out of the base, out the gates, and into the line of fire towards Capture Point A.

"Time to get my game on..!"

Back with the RED Team...

It hadn't taken them very long to set up by the time the Administrator had said the words: "Mission Begins in Ten Seconds..!" Engineers had set up plenty of sentries, teleporters, and the usual dispensers here and there. The Pyros were standing ready, flame-throwers in hand to protect the sentries and Engineers from Spies... The usual Spy-Checking Job. But by the time the alarms sounded, Soldiers were running about while Spies cloaked to sneak in on unsuspecting foes... Heavy and Medics were uber-charging, or at least were firing bullets from the Sasha's or syringes from Medi-guns. Demomen were charging after some opposing Scouts; screaming bloody murder in their drunken-rages... Mini-bombs in hand. On the other side of things, Snipers were hidden in little nooks and crannies here and there; their scopes up and ready to fire or at least headshot a few of the BLU-members who didn't see it coming.. or at least the few who didn't have common sense.

"...Be polite, be efficient, and have a plan to kill everyone you meet.."

There was a normally heard catchphrase being said in a small murmur, high above the lines of Capture Point C; the last of the Points that had yet to be unlocked. Thankfully due to that, not many BLU came through to investigate, you know for Sentries and Spies.. Snipers mostly. Yep, Snipers. There were plenty of them on the RED Team. But one of them was slightly different. His full name was Brett A. Mundy; a true-blue Aussie from the down-under. He was picky as to how he used his bullets; tended to be a bit.. well a bit of a push-over if you got him angry. "Damn BLU's.. Always gettin' in the way.." The Aussie muttered to himself, tossing a jarate-jar down towards a unsuspecting Pyro; soon head-shootin' him through the skull in a matter of seconds.

"Boom, headshot."

The Sniper's random rants to himself were soon cut off by the sound of the Administrator's voice appearing over the intercom, which no one knew where that was anyway,

_"The Point A had been Captured! Move!"_

The first point was down; and the battle hadn't even started yet. The BLU's had become more smart when it came to their strategies; yet they had become more secretive whenever a "Capture the Flag" mission was assigned... It was near impossible now-a-days to get their RED-hands on the BLU's intel. Then it occurred to the Sniper... Maybe they were hiding something. It was possible, considering how many men were lost during the last "Capture the Flag" mission which was only a few weeks ago.

"Z'oh, have you heard of z'eh newest member of z'eh BLU-Team..?"

The sound of a de-cloaking Spy was heard, only a few feet behind Brett. Luckily, it was a true-blue RED-Spy member; so he had nothing to worry about.

"No, actually! I didn't think they'd be going through such desperate measures..!"  
>"Oui! But, as you already don't know, z'eh newest member is female! A mademoiselle! Of all things! To drag a young woman into z'eh line of fire!"<p>

Being the gentleman he naturally was, despite being a pain in the arse with the usual stuck-up attitude, the Spy had a soft-spot when it came to women; Enemy or not. The two conversed for a short while; for it wasn't long before Point B was also captured... thus unlocking the final Point C, the harder of the three.

"Well I'll be seein' ya, Mate!"

The Aussie dropped down from his hiding place, waving off the RED-Spy before hiding in another nook to snipe out the now incoming BLU-Team Members.

"Come on! Move it!"

The Ranger, the Female-Class of the BLU-Team mind you, was crawling out from a tunnel-way which connected Points A, B, and C like a ant-hill. Swarms of RED and BLU were passing by; most of them being killed off by BLU-Sentries which were guarding the weak and injured.

"Thanks... Needed it."

It was a BLU-Scout, limping while leaning against the Ranger for support. He and her had been in the line of fire; just recently they had captured the most recent point, B, together. But now the boy was down, and a Medic had yet to arrive... So the Ranger had to cover for him.

"No need to thank me yet-!"

The girl quickly shot a few rounds before having to reload her AK-47. There were Pyros, Soldiers, and even some RED-Engineers coming in from behind the row of dispensers. "We need back-up, NOW!" The Ranger shouted into her walkie-talkie, soon firing off more rounds to protect her comrade. Luckily, there was a Uber-Charged Heavy and Medic right around the corner; they soon took that group out like there was no tomorrow.

"Is leetle girl alright?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine, Heavy."<p>

The two chatted while the Medic hobbled over to take a look at the Scout. "Well, Heirr Scout, you at least v'ere able to keep yourself in one piece this time.." "Yeah, yeah, I get it 'doc!" The Heavy picked up Alice, propping the small girl on his broad back, "I'll take leetle girl to battlefield! She'll be safe on back!" He stated, proud and with a huge grin. "Alright, just CHARGE!" The two dashed out, guns in the air sorta...

This little moment of triumph went well; for they took out most of their problems: Spies disguised as BLU-Members mostly by lucky-shots and guesses, along with taking out some RED-Demoman and Scout. "I'll capture the point!" Alice jumped off of the Heavy's back, signaling him an OK before running up the ramps to reach the highest point of Point C's tower. It was only a matter of getting through Pyro which were guarding camping Engineers and sentries, along with some cloaked-Spies that were wandering about the tower.

"Going somewhere...?"

Low and behold, as if he knew she'd show up, the RED Sniper - Brett A. Mundy. "Well... Nice to see you too!" The Ranger wasted no time sending a mess of melee-attacks towards the man's face. He had the upper hand though; being more experienced on the field, being taller, being a bit older obviously, but also he was stronger when it came to a fist-fight.

"Damn! You're strong for a sheliah!"  
>"Well you're weak to be a bloke!"<p>

The two were... getting off on an odd start. The usual remarks which were being exchanged along side some fists to the face weren't new. But the fact one of them had yet to be thrown off of the tower was new. Seemed they were pretty much head-to-head, eye-to-eye right now. "Stupid!" "Pig-Headed!" "Smart-ass!" "Bloody bludger!" The comments just kept going and going. So much so that a small group of REDs and BLUs were just sitting in the entry way of the Point C tower; looking up and just listening to this little comical-show. Odd right..? Odd that this was at least one thing that got them to stop fighting...? But then the fight was cut short when two Spies intervened; one RED and other BLU.

"Sorry to interrupt but-"  
>"-You're distracting us from our work."<p>

That was all that was said before both members got a smack of leather gloves to the face, causing the arguing RED and BLU to lose balance and fall over the edge of the platform. Both Ranger and Sniper fell down a level on the tower; the man hanging from the level nearest to the top, while the young girl was hanging from the ramp just below that.

"Well, THAT was friendly! Bludgers..."  
>"OI! Mate! I'M ON YOUR FRICKIN' SIDE!"<p>

As soon as Alice stated that, the Spies went for each other.. Typical. Once the comical-distraction was dealt with, everything was back to normal. Team against Team, RED over BLU or BLU over RED... The usual, every day life that actually got a little old.

"Bloody hell..."

Brett dragged himself back up to his feet, soon rushing up to help protect RED's Capture Point from the now focused-BLUs which were coming in fast. The Female-class below also got to her feet, but was being held back by opposing forces: a trio consisting of a angry Spy, a Heavy, along with Medic who was fully armed with a Bone-saw. "You've GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The AK-47 was back in full swing; firing several rounds which missed for the most part. "You shouldn't have crossed us, Mademoiselle." The RED-Spy flicked his butterfly-knife as he and his comrades advanced closer to the girl. "Yah! Me KEEL LEETLE GIRL! GIRL SHOULD NOT BE IN FIGHT! GIRL SHALL BE DEAD!" Was all that could be really understood from this enraged RED-Heavy. As for the Medic, the insane-tint in his eyes was enough to deliver the message of simply: "Move or I'll cut right through you, dummkompf!"  
>"Now, now gentleman.."<p>

Alice began to back up slowly, keeping her distance between herself and her enemies,

"I'm sure we can... come up with a solution.!"  
>"I don't think ve'll be able to do that, Frauline.."<br>"My fellow comrades and myself, do not wish to be... of any trouble to you, Mademoiselle.."

Their voices were so hostile, their eyes stated volumes of torture and pain they wished to give; their weapons which were held up and ready... that didn't help a settle the tension either. Suddenly the deafening sound of a sniper's rifle shot through the air... thrice.

"Boom.. _Headshots._"

It was the BLU-Sniper, hiding in a nook while saving the sheliah's arse. He sent her a OK-wave before hiding again; reloading and sniping some more. "Well... Thank god someone at least has common sense." Alice muttered, kicking the now dead corpses in front of her while making her way up to the top of the tower. After moments of climbing, fighting, saving, and some more climbing, the Point C was finally captured by the BLU-Team... Another needed and well-earned victory.

_"Victory..!"_

The Admin's annoying voice was heard via the intercoms spread across the battlefield. She seemed to sound impressed with something... someone. What was there to be really be proud about..? Sure the BLU-Team won today, after several weeks of losses... both casualties and the normal "we lost again" stuff. But their newest member, the Ranger-Class, really hadn't done much on her first day in battle. She saved a life, a Scout's, but that wasn't a big, big deal. And all she did was distract both teams for a few moments... So what was there for the big-bad Administrator to be happy about..? Unless...

Unless she was thinking up something. Or at least, was thinking of a way just to make them all miserable like usual.

Back at the RED-Base...

"God damn sheliah.."  
>"You ran into her too..?"<p>

Brett and a RED-Scout trudged behind their fellow members as they returned from their loss at the Gravel Pit. They both had seen the newest addition to their enemies lines.. The Ranger Class. To them it wasn't fair that they at least got the permission to add-on to their team like that! RED had been fighting for that right for several months now! But NO! The BLU-Team was lucky enough, a kiss-up enough to get that privilege! This didn't help settle down the already enraged, pissed off REDs... It only made them boil more.

What was the plan for this exactly..? The two have met, the cross-hair has landed on an interesting target.. Quite a fetching one too. But what will block Brett's mind completely..? The fact that he was almost beaten by a girl? The anger towards the Administrator for allowing a SHEILAH to join the BLU, or the fact that all of this was planned out for a bigger purpose..? 


End file.
